


The Kiss Of Joy

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Of Joy

The sound of a text shortly after she has left for work has Katie smiling even as she reaches for her phone, she knows it will be John. 

'The best kind of kiss is when you have to stop because you can't help but smile...' 

She smiles at the words, then, despite knowing she will have to wait for ages to see him again, she can't help but tease him. 

'Really? I thought the best kind of kiss was when the smiles are involved in the kiss...' 

His reply is instant, and charming. 

'Can't they both be the best?'

She manages to stifle a laugh. 

'Of course, since it's you.' 

His reply is so swift she can't help her smirk. 

'Thank you bae.'

'Bae?'

'Babe... I missed the B.'

She laughs then, not caring that people are looking. 

'I love you, you idiot.'

'I love you too, my smartypants'


End file.
